


Lexa x Vampire Female Reader x Clarke Griffin

by Gill201



Category: The 100 (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Shapeshifting, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gill201/pseuds/Gill201
Summary: The Cullens have survived the bombs with Jacob's pack in a bunker. They also adopted a new vampire, who for some reason can't feed off of animals, every time she tries she vomits. When they finally figured out that it is safe for everyone to roam out of the bunker they set off to find their friends and family. On the way they meet new friends and possibly two lovers for the new addition?I know that I have other stories, but I need to let this one out.Lexa and Clarke are your mates.I think I'm going to name you guysYour guys names are Trinity Sierra Blade Cullen.Your power is Power Mimicry. With one touch, either handshake or accidentally rubbing shoulders, you can copy powers from others.I also made where Bella has shielded the wolves from the explosion.
Relationships: Abigail Griffin/Marcus Kane, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Lexa/Reader/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lexa x Vampire Female Reader x Clarke Griffin

This is a Disclaimer for the rest of the story, though I might remind every few chapters, that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR 100. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers and 100 is owned by Alloy Entertainment CBS Television Studios Warner Bros. Television Bonanza Productions.


End file.
